Ultra Nitro Wrestling
by Rob Shronkowski
Summary: My very own SYOC Wrestling Company has arrived! We take almost anyone that can compete! There will be Violence, Comedy, Violence, Drama, Violence, and most importantly Violence! Oh, and Wrestling. So don't be shy, just PM me your submissions. There will be a episode every week. Still taking OCs. Really need men, cruiserweights, and a tag team or two.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to my Wrestling company, UNW. This is a SYOC Wrestling Company. Shows will be weekly every Friday with PPVs being once a month. The following championships in this company are:  
UNW World Championship  
UNW Tag Team Championships  
UNW TV Championship  
UNW Cruiserweight Championship (215 pounds and under)  
UNW Women's Championship

Now I have a format for submissions, but if you want to use a format that is similar than go ahead.

Name:  
Age(18+):  
Height:  
Weight:  
Gender:  
Appearance:  
Personality(How they act so like Comedic or Flirty or Tough):  
Ring Gear:  
Entrance Gear  
Entrance Theme:  
Allegiance(Face,Heel, or Tweener):  
Move-set(Min 8, Max 12):  
Signatures(Min 1, Max 3):  
Finishers(Min 1, Max 2):  
Last Shot(Your wrestler's finisher when in doubt. Only 1, so choose wisely):  
Other Accomplishments (optional):  
Bio (optional):  
Manager(optional):  
Tag Team Partner/Stable(only fill out if your submissions are tag team partners):  
Tag Team Finisher(Only one. Only fill out if your submissions are tag team partners):  
Title Goal(Not everyone can go for the World Title, but status to titles does change over time):  
Other things you want to include:

PPVs have not been decided yet, but things that will happen throughout the year are:  
Gold Rush(Royal Rumble)  
Elimination Chamber  
Tribal Warfare(Survivor Series)  
Money In The Bank  
Ruler Of Worlds(King of the Ring)  
Queen Of Worlds(King of the Ring but with women)  
Tag Team Invitational(Tag Team Tournament)  
Cruiserweight Classic(Cruiserweight Tournament)  
March Madness(pretty much KOTR, just in March)  
Tough Enough(for new submissions that come after I stop accepting OC's or submissions that I haven't even used)

So yeah, that's what I got. My first show will be this Friday, January 4th. If I don't have enough people to have a show than I will be delaying until January 11th. Once UNW Starts I will still be accepting submissions. PM Submissions to me please and thank you. Can't wait to see what you guys submit!


	2. UNW Episode 1

_*the show starts with This Fire Burns playing over the speakers. The crowd at the debuting UNW is cheering loudly as pyro on the stage goes off, because every good show needs pyro for no reason whatsoever, right? Right? The camera pans over the crowd before settling on a middle age bald black man who is a bit chubby and another man who looks in his 30's who is heavily tattooed and has a cap on backwards. The young man speaks first.*_

Leo:"Hello Everyone and welcome to the debuting episode of Ultra Nitro Wrestling, or UNW for short. With me is my co-host, Chud. Tonight we have a stacked card, as our GM, Boss and Owner of UNW, Carlos Gray, will be kicking things off with a announcement for the show.

Chud:"We have also been informed that the inaugural Cruiserweight, Tag Team, Television being crowned and the start of the UNW Women's and World Championship being kicked off. Now here is Carlos."

*Ice Ice Baby starts playing as Carlos comes out to a pop. He looks somewhat like Eddie Guerrero and even does Guerrero's signature shimmy. He walks into the ring with a microphone in hand and begins to speak*

Carlos:"Good evening everyone, I am Carlos Gray and welcome to UNW! How is everyone doing tonight?! * _The crowd erupts loudly in cheers*_ Well that's great to here! So tonight, I have a big announcement. #1, it is about our first and upcoming PPV. On January 27th,2019, we will be having our first ever Pay Per View, Reunion! * _The crowd cheered and booed. Some people chanted:"That name sucks! That name sucks!"*_ Ok I know that name is lame, but come on, give me a break ok? So, announcement #2, tonight, all of the matches will be decided by a Roulette Wheel! I like this thing, I probably will use it just because why not at this point. _*the crowd laughs*_ And my 3rd and final announcement, is that this show is kicking off, with the crowning of a Cruiserweight Champion! Behind me is the wheel. Let's spin it and find out! * _the wheel spins and spins and lands on Steel Cage, making the crowd freak*_ Get a ref out here and let's get the participants out here as well! Take it away Evelyn!"

* _the crowd cheers as a caramel skinned women gets in the ring, clearly Evelyn the ring announcer*:"_ The Following match is scheduled for one fall, and is a triple threat Steel Cage match for the UNW Cruiserweight Championship! _*Tonight (I'm Lovin You) by Enrique Isglesias_ _starts to play, as a man tanned with mid-length hair, has a dark soul patch goatee and also looks pretty gelled up comes out. He has on a gold chain and necklace, already being booed by the crowd but he just keeps telling them to boo him.*_ Introducing first, weighing in at 215 Pounds, Vicary Santerino!"

Leo:"This man Vicary just doesn't look really appreciated by the crowd! I mean look at the man! He is 5'11 and looks like a beast! Why would you not want to love this man?!"

Chud:"Leo it's ok to not bandwagon on every big dude ever. He might be big for a Cruiserweight but that doesn't mean he will walk out of here with the title."

Leo:"You're a fool, and everyone booing this man is a fool!"

* _This is the Six by While She Sleeps starts to play, as a man who looks ready to cause as much anarchy and chaos as he can comes out to some cheers since he just looks insane*_

Evelyn:"And next, weighing in at 210 Pounds, Connor McAllister!"

Chud:"Ok so all that we know about this man is that he from England ready to be the troublemaker of the brand!"

Leo:"Oh come on now! See this is the man people should be booing! This man is nothing but a prankster!

Chud:"Hoho watch out Leo! He hears that and you might be his next chaos victim!"

Leo:"Yeah right, what a loser.."

* _Carlos comes back out with a mic_ *:"Oh, this next opponent I want to personally introduce myself. Weighing in at 213 pounds, he is my son, Luke! Gray!" _*Rebel Heart by CFO$ starts playing as Luke comes out in a hoodie, doing what Gargano does where he basically runs out searching the crowd. He is a tan skinned man that is 5'6 has blue and white hair, like how Rollins did it during the Old Shield, and has a big skeleton tattoo that traces down his spine*_

Leo:"Oh come on! Why send out the SON of the GM?! Why make things harder for Vicary!"

Chud:"Oh stop, Luke Gray is just hear for a good time and to show everyone he has: * _The crowd shouts: "THIS REBEL HEART!" when that part of the song plays*_ hehehe."

Leo:"Look at you, trying to bandwagon onto Gray so you can get it good with the boss."

Chud:"No Leo I'm just not cheering for the tallest man I see."

Leo:"Let's just get this over with.."

* _The cage lowers down onto the 3 men in the ring and the bell rings, indicating the match has started*_ Luke and Connor look at each other, and then at Vicary. The two faces charge the big heel, who takes them both out with vicious to everyone's surprise, Luke and Connor kip up simultaneously, much to everyone's surprise. Luke hits a running dropkick on Vicary, who rebounds and gets caught in a Scoop Slam by Connor, who goes for a pin. 1!2!Luke realizes what is happening at the last second and breaks up the pinfall. He lifts up Connor and goes for a Roundhouse Kick, just to have it avoided. Connor goes around Luke and German Suplex to Luke! He holds the bridge! 1! Luke kicks out at 1. Connor sees the easy way out and starts trying to get out of the cage, but Vicary just goes under Connor and hits a Powerbomb off the cage! Luke gets up and runs at Vicary, attempting a Enziguri, but missed. Vicary drags Luke up by his arm and hits a Lifting Reverse STO.

Leo:"There we go ata boy Vicary! Show that daddy's boy who is the boss!"

Vicary lifted up Luke and went for a Spinebuster which worked. Vicary went for the pin. 1! 2! Connor breaks it up! Connor starts unloading a flurry of fists on Vicary, who shoves Connor off of him. Vicary grabs Connor by the throat with both of his hands and flings Connor into a side of the uses the ropes to pull himself up, just to get a knee into the steel cage. Vicary drags Connor up and does a repeat by running Connor into the cage with his knee. Luke gets up and hits a Zig Zag(signature) on Vicary! The pin! 1!2! Vicary kicks out! Gray takes his chance and starts climbing up to the top of the cage. Once he is there, he gets his balance on the cage and oh my god, is he going to do it? HE LEAPS OFF AND DOES! A 630 SENTON(finisher) ONTO CONNOR! GRAY WITH THE PIN! 1! 2! THR- VICARY BREAKS IT UP! VICARY LIFTS UP LUKE AND HITS A ITALIAN BRONZE(SDT, finisher) ON GRAY! VICARY WITH THE STEAL! 1!

Chud:"NO! NOT LIKE THIS!"

2!

Leo:"YES!"

3!

* _The bell rings and Tonight(I love you) by Enrique Isglesias starts to play, as the ref gives Vicary the Cruiserweight title, which just looks like the WWE Cruiserweight title except it is Green*_

Evelyn:"Here is your winner, and new! UNW Cruiserweight Champion! VICARY SANTERINO!"

 _*The crowd massively boos Vicary who just taunts the crowd, before hitting Luke and Connor each with the title once or twice*_

Leo:"Wait, who is this?!"

A man with red hair and who looks pail rushes to the ring, and grabs Vicary's arms and flips him around, hitting a Killswitch on the new champ. The red haired man helped Luke up and grabbed Vicary into a chokehold. Luke hits the ropes and Total Elimination!

Chud:"Wait is that… It is! One of Luke Gray's stablemates! Savage!"

Leo:"Hey this isn't right at all! Get Security, Police somebody to arrest that man!"

 _*The crowd cheers massively for Savage and Luke doing that on Vicary, and the two men leave the ring as the cage is raised*_

Leo:"Well after that disgrace of a attack, Carlos Gray backstage, clearly a bit disappointed by his son failing to get the title and attacking Vicary, is with the roulette wheel."

Chub:"Take it away Boss!"

Carlos:"Real fast, i want to reveal the brackets Women's and Men's World Championship. The following are the round one matches are...Nothing! There is no tournament to crown my World or Women's Champion! Instead it will just be a good ol fashioned Battle Royal for the Women and a Fatal 4 Way Match for the World Championship. Now, it is time to start the TV Title Match and the wheel says it is a …. Extreme Rules Match!"

* _The crowd is pretty confused but cheers for the Extreme Rules match*_

Evelyn:"The following is a Extreme Rules match scheduled for one fall, and is for the UNW TV Championship! Introducing first…"

 _*I Stand Alone by Godsmack starts playing, as a 6'10 man who looks like in his late 20's-early 30's.*_

Leo:"Oh my god! It's Victor Graves! Wrestler at LAWF and former Impact wrestler! This man comes from a huge wrestling family!"

Chud:"Wow! I can't wait to see how this turns out!"

Evelyn:"...Weighing in at 310 pounds, Victor Graves!"

 _*Victor comes out, dressed and acting like a Badass Biker. He gets into the ring, showing no emotion as Break by Breaking Benjamin starts playing, as a basketball player sized man comes out*_

Evelyn:"Introducing his opponent, weighing it at 232 pounds, Seth Hunter!"

Leo:"This man has never lost a match. Never pinned, never submitted, never counted out, and never eliminated from a Battle Royal. If he ever had a title, he would only ever lose it if he sustained a injury."

Chud:"If he is to lose it would be such a upset."

* _Seth gets into the ring, as the bell rings*_

Seth goes to shake Victor Graves hand, but Victor grabs Seth by his throat and goes for a Chokeslam, but Seth gets out. Seth runs out of the ring and immediately goes under the ring and starts throwing weapons into the ring such as chairs, kendo sticks, a baseball bat, a trash can, and a table that he slides into the ring. Seth slides in and starts trying to tackle Victor, but Victor scoops him up and hits a Scoop Slam. Victor grabs the Chair and starts swinging it at Seth, hitting Seth over and over again. Victor deadlifts Seth and locks in a Bear Hug. Seth starts to squirm, kicked Victor where is hurts for him to drop him. Seth goes for a Spear, but gets reversed into a DDT on a conveniently located chair. Victor goes under the ring and grabs another Table, putting that into the ring as well. Victor sees a ladder and pulls that out as well and slides it into the ring. Victor gets in just to get clotheslined by Seth. Seth starts stomping on Victor, before wacking him with a kendo stick, which just shatters against Victor's back.

Victor gets up, clearly not taking much damage. Victor grabs Seth and hits a suplex on him. Victor decides to set up a table before putting the other table on it.

Leo:"Oh boy, 2 tables stacked." Victor sets up the ladder as well, before getting rolled up in a O'Conner Roll. 1!2! Victor reverses it. 1! 2! Victor breaks his own roll up by hitting a German Suplex on Seth, bridging the pin. 1!2! Seth kicks out! Victor grabs Seth and drags him up the ladder. Victor grabs Seth by the throat and goes for a Chokeslam, but Seth hits a Chick Kick on Victor, causing him to drop Seth back onto the ladder, losing his own balance. Seth grabs Victor, lifting him onto his back. Seth falls back and CRASHES THROUGH THE TABLE! HE HITS THE BACK TO BELLY PILEDRIVER, OR THE RITE OF PASSAGE AS HE CALLS IT! NEITHER MAN IS MOVING! Seth crawls over and covers Victor. 1! 2! 3!

Leo:'Oh my god! What a performance by Seth! I thought Victor had it at multiple points but props to Seth on becoming the new TV Champion!"

Chud:"Yes congratulations to Seth!"

Seth is helped up by multiple referees and some medical staff, being given his new TV Championship, which looks like the Ring of Honor's TV Championship, just that it is green.

Evelyn:"Here is your winner, and the new! UNW TV Champion, Seth Hunter!" Seth is helped backstage by medical staff and referees, as his music dies down. Victor is also helped backstage, even though he keeps trying to shove the medical staff off.

Leo:"After that match, yikes is all I can say!"

Chud:"Yikes indeed Leo, now let's not stop the action and get up to the Women's Battle Royal!"

 _*8 Women are in the ring, Isabella and Amanda Garcia, Melody River, Lindsay Palmer, Reiko Sakaki, Silva Clements, Katherine Quackenbush, and Olivia Graves*_

The bell rings as Isabella and Amanda go for Katherine Quackenbush, as Mike Quackenbush, her father joins commentary.

Mike:"Hey ya there Chud, Leo." Mike shakes the men's hands as he takes a seat next to Chud.

Chud:"Welcome Mike, good to see you. I think I know who you are cheering for."

Leo:"We all do Chud. For those of you that don't know, Katherine Quackenbush is Mike Quackenbush's daughter."

Mike:"Indeed she is. Her winning would make me so proud! But she is making me proud either way, love you sweetie!"

Chud and Leo silently laugh as they know Katherine is probably a bit embarrassed by hearing her dad shouting that at her.

Olivia Graves is running around the outside of the ring, being chased by Silva Clements until they each slide back into the ring, just to be clotheslined by the Garcia Twins. Katherine and Melody are duking it out as The Garcia Twins take out Reiko and Lindsay, before holding each other's hands up in triumph, before Amanda tries to throw out Isabella, who counters and throws Amanda over the ropes. Isabella starts trying to push down Amanda, before Katherine and Melody come and scoop Isabella up by her legs and throw her over the top rope, eliminating her. Amanda gets back up, just to get a roundhouse kick to the head by Katherine, making Amanda fall back and being eliminated.

Mike:"That's my girl! Come on Katherine!"

Chud:"The Garcia Twins surprisingly the first 2 gone."

Leo:'Not surprising they turned on each other. Every women for herself."

Silva and Olivia are still laid out as Katherine and Melody lift them each up and start trying to eliminate them, but each and Lindsay are back up and brawling again, as Reiko has the upperhand on Lindsay. Olivia and Katherine start fighting as do Silvia and Melody. Reiko tackles Lindsay and knocks over Silva, making her easy pickings for Melody to clothesline her over the top rope, eliminating her in the process. Melody goes back over to Katherine and decides to assist her in lifting Olivia up and throwing her over the top rope, eliminating her. We are down to the final four as Lindsay is being lifted by Reiko spins around and BOOM! Spinning Heel Kick(signature) by Reiko onto Lindsay! Katherine and Melody each then try to dump out Reiko, who holds onto the ropes, but barely holds on. Katherina than spears Reiko off the ropes, who lands on the crowd barricade. Lindsay gets lifted up by Katherine and Melody, who lift Lindsay up and toss her over the top rope, eliminating her. Reiko climbs onto the barricade and starts tightrope walking across the barricade. Reiko gets prepared to jump, until Lindsay stumbles up and swipes her arm across both of Reiko's feet, eliminating her.

Mike:"Come on baby your so close! You can do this!"

Katherine turns around to wave at her father, just to be dropkicked by Melody. Over the top rope. Katherine hangs on and does a head scissors to Melody from the apron, dragging her over the top rope. Melody manages to stay on the apron, as she and Katherine each get up on the apron. Melody knees Katherine, before lifting her up into a Crucifix Powerbomb position, before attempting to throw Katherine off the apron. Katherine slips out though, and tries to shove Melody off, who keeps her feet on the apron. Katherine goes to shove Melody's feet off, until Melody does a handstand, causing Katherine to slip off herself, but she pulls off a handstand as well. Melody and Katherine end up playing a game of footsie, until, what's this? Mike is getting up from the announcer's table and getting Katherine, holding her feet up! Melody is at a major disadvantage here, until Katherine shoves her dad off, trying to prove she can do this on her own. That is all Melody needs to get the opening needed to shove Katherine down with her left foot, causing Katherine to hit both feet on the floor! The bell rings as Melody flips onto her feet, as she rejoices and Immortals by Fall out Boy starts to play over the speakers.

Evelyn:"And here is your winner, and the new! UNW Women's Champion, Melody River!"

Melody is given a title that is green and looks like the old WWE Women's championship, as Katherine starts arguing with her father, before slapping him and walking away! Mike looks stunned and runs after her backstage, pleaing. Melody points at them and laughs, before walking backstage herself.

Chud:"What a ending Leo."

Leo:"What a ending indeed Chud. Carlos, take it away!"

* _Carlos is showed backstage with the roulette wheel.*_

Carlos:"Now it is time, to find out which Tag Team will become the first ever Tag Team Champions! It will be a…* _He spins the wheel*_ A Gauntlet Match! I have the names of teams here, so I will pick them out of this conveniently located hat. First team is...Elevated! Come on out boys!"

Charles and Jesse Dunne come out, with no music for some odd reason. Jesse gets in front of Charles even though he is younger, doing a messiah pose, making sure the spotlight is on him as Charles just follows behind.

Evelyn:"The following is a Tag Team Gauntlet match for the UNW Tag Team Championships! Out first, The Dunne Brothers, Charles and Jesse, Elevated!"

 _*Charles and Jesse get into the ring, with Jesse trying to get into the camera as much as he can*_

Carlos:"And the other team in this gauntlet is… The Chosen! Send out any two of you right now!"

* _Warf and Meme Machine come out as Chrome Heart, the theme of DIY starts to play. Warf and Meme Machine are pretty much just acting like dumbasses as they get into the ring*_

Evelyn:''And, their opponents, representing The Chosen, Meme Machine and Warf!"

* _Meme Machine and Warf just keep doing their thing*_

Warf and Jesse decide to start off the match as the bell rings. Warf and Jess instantly go into a lock up with Warf getting the upper hand on Jesse, Until Jesse reverses things and rolls Warf up in a Schoolboy. 1!2! Warf kicks out and rolls Jesse up in a Schoolgirl. 1!2! Jesse reverse it! 1!2! Warf flips things around again! 1!2! Jesse kicks out as he and Warf stand up, not taking a eye off the other. Jesse reaches out his hand for Charles to tag in, which he does. Warf goes for Charles, who reverses into a hip toss. Charles lifts up Warf and hits a Sitout Facebuster(signature) on Warf! Warf stumbles over and leaps out, tagging in Meme Machine! Meme comes in and he and Charles starts duking it out, as Meme Machine hits a solid Chick Kick on Charles! Charles gets up though and hits a Cutter on Meme Machine! Meme kips up and he and Charles stare down each other for a minute. Charles and Meme Machine start throwing fists at each other. Jesse starts cheering on Charles as he starts to get the upperhand and connects a Enziguri to Meme Machine. Meme Machine starts attempting to crawl to Warf, before Charles grabs Meme and drags him back over to his corner, tagging in Jesse. Jesse comes in by leaping over the ropes and hitting a splash on Meme Machine. Jesse taunted to the crowd, before lifting up Meme Machine, just to get a Spinning Heel Kick to the face! Meme Machine fell over himself and crawled over to Warf, lunging out to tag him in on time. Jesse tagged in Charles, who came in and went for a Clothesline on Warf, who did a backflip and connected a DDT on Charles. Warf got Charles up and went for a Plot Twist(Twist of Fate, Signature) before Charles hit a Cutter himself! Charles got up as Warf stumbled up, catching a Superkick(signature) by Charles! Charles was getting ready to go for a Ground Zero, until Jesse tagged himself in! Charles looked confused and started arguing with Jesses, who came in, clearly wanting to get the finish himself to keep the spotlight on him. Charles shoved Jesse before getting onto the apron. Jesse got in, turning his back on Warf to tell Charles:"I got this!" Jesse turned around and Warf was up and kicked him in the gut before hitting a Trail of the Warf(Stunner, Finisher) onto Jesse! Warf crawled over before tagging in Meme Machine, who was perched on the top rope and hit a Big Boi Splash(Frog Splash, Finisher) onto Jesse! Meme Machine with the pin! 1! Charles runs in in a attempt to break it up. 2! Charles is close but Trail of the Warf by Warf! Charles is out and the ref says 3!

Evelyn:"Elevated, has been eliminated!"

* _Jason Blood and Micheal Chaos of Nation of Violence come running out to Nation of Violence by Dale Oliver over the speakers. Dwayne Savage, Phil Vandal and Brian Ravage escort them to the ring, before leaving*_

Evelyn:"Now in the gauntlet match, representing Nation of Violence, Jason Blood and Michael Chaos!"

Jason and Michael immediately take out Warf and Meme Machine, wreaking havoc on the both of them. The ref rings the bell and Jason lifts up Meme Machine and smoothly transitions into a Final Destination(Michinoku Driver, Finisher)! Jason goes for the pin! 1! 2! Thre- MEME MACHINE KICKS OUT! HOW IN THE HELL DOES HE DO THAT! HE JUST KICKED OUT AFTER JASON AND MICHAEL TOOK HIM AND WARF OUT! Jason looks shocked, before he starts kicking down Meme Machine. Jason lifts up Meme Machine before going for another Michinoku Driver, but Meme Machine counters into a rollup! 1!2!3! What in the hell?! How did Meme Machine just do that! Jason and Michael looked completely shocked! Jason and Michael start attacking Meme Machine, before taking him and driving him through the Announcers table!

Evelyn:"Nation of Violence has been eliminated!" Medical staff comes and checks on Meme Machine, calling out help so they can take him backstage.

* _Styx and Stonz come running out, as they shout their signature catchphrase*_

Styx:"Styx!"  
Stonz:"And Stonz!"  
Both:"Will break your bones!"

* _Catonix by Dale Oliver starts to play over the speakers as they run out, tossing Warf into the ring as Carlos Gray comes out*_

Carlos:"Woah woah woah woah, woah! Hold on! Meme Machine was just taken to the back and can not compete. But never fear! The Chosen is a stable, therefore they can send out another member right now."

 _*April 29, 1992 by Sublime starts playing on the speakers as some raggedy old man comes out*_

Leo:"Oh no. Not him! It's Hobo Bob!"

Chud:"Oh yes Hobo Bob is here! Yes!"

Hobo Bob enters the ring as the red rings the bell, Hobo Bob going ballistic and hitting a double Lariat on Styx and Stonz. Hobo Bob grabs Stonz and throws him out of the ring, leaving Hobo Bob alone with Styx. Hobo Bob climbs to the top rope before hitting a Trash Can(Diving Headbutt, Signature) onto Styx. Hobo Bob starts shaking like he is having a Seizure before flipping Stonz onto his face, grabbing his arms and legs and falling onto his back, pulling at Styx before locking in the Limb Remover(Surfboard Stretch)! Hobo Bob is pulling on Styx as Warf gets up and hits a Trail of the Warf on Stonz! Styx is shouting as Warf gets on the apron and reaches over to Hobo Bob, tagging himself in. Warf climbs to the top rope as Hobo Bob let's go Styx, launching him onto his feet to be caught by Warf in a End of Warf(Eclipse, Finisher)! Warf goes for the pin on Styx! 1!2!3! RING THAT BELL WE HAVE OUR NEW CHAMPIONS!

* _Chrome Hearts starts playing as Warf gets up and looks at Hobo Bob, shocked as Hobo Bob grins, being given the Tag Team Championships that look like the old WWE Tag Team Championships from 2010 with the spartan heads on it, except it is green*_

Evelyn:"Here is your winners, and NEW UNW Tag Team Champions, Warf and Hobo Bob, The Chosen!"

Warf is freaking out as he and Hobo Bob raise their hands in victory.

Chud:"Congratulations boys, well done!"

Leo:"That was cheating! They got to swap a tag partner!"

Chud:"Oh shut up for once will you Leo:"

Leo:"Bite me.."

* _Carlos comes out for the last time tonight, with the Roulette Wheel*_

Carlos:"Now it is time for the last match of the night...The UNW World Championship match!"

The crowd roars in cheers

Carlos:"And the match stipulation shall be...a Ladder match!"

* _Snap your fingers, snap your neck by Prong starts playing as Brad Savage comes out, bringing a Ladder with him and setting it up on the outside of the ring, before walking into the ring*_

Evelyn:"The following contest is a Ladder Match for the UNW World Championship! Introducing first, Brad Savage!"

* _Back for More by 5 Finger Death Punch starts to play as Drake Barret comes out, setting up a ladder on the outside himself*_

Evelyn:"Introducing one of his opponents, Drake Barret!"

* _Wrong side of Heaven by FFDP plays as Robert Reeves comes out with a ladder as well*_

Evelyn:"Introducing his opponent, Robert Reeves!"

 _*Toby Myers comes out with a Ladder, sliding it into the ring, and takes the mic from Evelyn before throwing it into the ring, clearly just wanting to start the match already*_

The ref rings the bell as all the men stare down each other before the three who set up their ladders on the outside slide out and put their ladders in the ring. Toby already climbed his he set up in the ring, going for the title until Drake grabs Toby and Powerbombs him off the ladder. Brad and Robert take out Drake with a double dropkick! Brad and Robert each kip up, before going for each other. Toby rolls out of the ring and recoverse, before sliding back into the ring. Toby goes for Brad and Robert, but instead trips face first onto a ladder. Brad takes Robert and tries to throw him out of the ring, but Robert reverses things on him and throws Brad out of the ring. Robert bolts up the ladder, going for the title until Brad springboard dropkicks him off the ladder. Drake gets up, hitting a running big boot on him. Drake lifts up Brad and does a biel on Brad, launching him to the outside. Drake turns around to a Superkick by Toby! Toby goes up the ladder and goes for the ladder, until Robert comes in and bashes Toby's face into the ladder. Toby looks dazed as Robbert than hits a hard Chick Kick onto Toby, causing him to fall right off. Robert goes for the title, getting somewhere until Brad comes in and drags Robert off. Brad lifts up Robert and starts throwing fists until Drake hits a double crossbody on them. Brad starts fighting with Toby once he sees he is kind of standing. Brad throws Toby up before hitting a Demolition Drop(Pop-up Spinebuster, Signature)on him! Toby just rolls out of the ring, clearly out of it.

Robert and Drake get up, charging at Brad with a ladder, ramming into him hard. Robert and Drake turn on each other not long after. Robert manages to lift up Drake and goes for a Powerslam(Signature) but Drake reverses it into a inverted DDT onto a ladder. Brad crawls up, before sliding into the ring and climbing up the ladder set up, getting close to the title until Drake climbs back up the ladder, fighting with him on top of the ladder. Drake starts trying to shove Brad off, but Brad hits a haymaker on Drake. Brad reverses things by trying to shove him off, but what's this, Toby Myers is in and knocks over the ladder, causing Drake and Brad to go crashing onto the barricade and bouncing into the crowd! Toby sets up the ladder again, climbing up it slowly but surely, getting to the titles, but woah! Robert just springboarded off of the Ropes onto the ladder, shocking Toby long enough to shove him off the ladder! Robert retrieves the title, before screaming in celebration and falling off the ladder, hugging the title! We have a winner!

Evelyn:"Here is your winner, and NEW UNW World Champion, Robert Reeves!"

The crowd cheers at whatever the hell just happened! The UNW World Championship looks like the Impact World Championship, except it is green.

Chud:"Well what a show that was!

Leo:"Indeed Chud, Indeed. Well that was our show for the night, we hope you enjoyed and will stick around to watch next week! Thank you, and goodnight!"

The Camera fades to black as Robert holds his newly won World Title up in the air..

Recap for those of you who just don't want to read all:

Vicary Santerino wins the UNW Cruiserweight Championship in a Steel Cage Triple Threat Match

Seth Hunter wins the UNW TV Championship in a Extreme Rules Match

Melody River wins the UNW Womens Championship in a Battle Royal

Warf and Hobo Bob of The Chosen win the UNW Tag Team Championships in a Gauntlet Match

Robert Reeves wins the UNW World Championship in a Fatal 4 Way Ladder Match

Hope you guys enjoyed! I accept all criticism and advice so I can make the show better! I'm still taking OC's! Thanks for reading!


	3. I'm Baaaack

Hey everyone! So as the title states, I'm back! So pretty much back in January I was working on Episode 2 when I got a new laptop. I was happy, logged out of everything on my old laptop so my parents could have it, I was ready to keep on working with this story. Until I tried logging into my Gmail and Google Drive on my new laptop. My password attempts weren't working. I had basically forgotten my password. I finally found my paper of passwords around my new room since I had also just moved in January. I'm lazy so I didn't actually unpack any of my random boxes until a week or two ago. "Why didn't you just make a new gmail idiot?" I had episode 2 all planned out and was revising it when I lost my password so I was kind of bummed out and forgot about it. Plus I've been using this gmail since I've had a electronic device of any kind. But I'm back now, new episodes coming out weekly, and UNW is in January so just go with it. So I'm picking up where I left off. Still taking submissions for the roster. I might bring in another title down the line like a hardcore title. Not sure, still debating on that one. I take all suggestions, tips and criticism. So that's that and I will see you all next episode!


	4. UNW Episode 2

_*This Fire Burn starts to play over the speakers and sound system as pyro goes off and the crowd cheers*  
_ Chud:"Welcome everyone and welcome back to UNW! I'm Chud and with me is my partner in crime, my sort of friend, Leo. Tonight we are here in Hailey, Idaho!"  
Leo:"Oh we are not friends and we will never be."  
 _*Rebel Heart by CFO$ starts to play as Luke Gray and Savage come out, with Gray running and looking out towards the crowd as Savage just looks serious*  
_ Chud:"Here comes Luke Gray and Thomas "The Savage" Sherman. Luke Gray is the son of our owner, Carlos Gray."  
Leo:'Meaning he is going to be handed opportunity after opportunity without earning it!"  
Chud:"Oh shut up will you Leo?"  
Leo:"Just stating facts."  
 _*Luke and Thomas get into the ring as Gray takes off his hoodie which looks like TJP's hoodie and Savage keeps on his shirt with a Norwegian Flag on it on. Luke gets two mics and gives one to Thomas and Luke keeps one for himself*  
_ Luke:"Hello Hailey, Idaho how are you guys doing tonight!?"  
 _*The crowd cheers in response*  
_ Luke:"That is great to hear! You know, I've never been here but you guys have some great women let me tell you that."  
 _*The crowd laughs and some guys whistle*  
_ Thomas:"Ok Luke stop trying to get some if you know what I mean. Now last week, unfortunately you lost to that dork Vicary were a one count away from becoming the inaugural Cruiserweight Champion. * _The titantron shows Vicary dragging Luke off of Connor McAllister and hitting a Italian Bronce(SDT) and pinning Luke*_ He thought it was a good idea to attack you and Connor. Well it wasn't. You see, Luke here and I are in a stable, you'll meet them eventually."  
Luke:"Yeah dude my dad could take that title off of you at any moment. But he didn't, because Thomas came down and we got a bit of revenge which was only fair."  
Thomas:"So Vicary, why don't you come down here, and talk like a man. Unless you got nothing between your legs."  
 _*The crowd "ooh"'s at this*_  
 _*Tonight(I'm lovin you) by Enrique Iglesias starts to play as Luke and Thomas stare at the entrance ramp but no one comes out*  
_ Chud:"Well Vicary's theme is playing and there is no Vicary..wait! There he is!"  
Vicary comes out with the UNW Cruiserweight Championship around his waist and he hits Luke Gray and Savage with Clotheslines to the back of their heads. _  
_Leo:'Vicary from behind!"

Vicary starts to stomp on Luke Gray and Thomas as he screams in anger. Vicary drags up Luke and locks in a DDT Position and looks ready to go for a Italian Bronze(SDT, Finisher), but Thomas lunges out and hits Vicary's knee, causing Vicary to stumble and let go of Luke. Luke takes this opportunity and hits a Goodnight Kick (Spinning Heel Kick, Signature) causing Vicary to stumble. Luke knees Vicary in the gut and puts his head between his legs, as he flips Vicary over his back and has him in a Crucifix Powerbomb position, as Luke runs and hits a Gray Matter(Crucifix Turnbuckle Powerbomb, Finisher)! Thomas gets to the top rope and taunts to the crowd as he leaps off and hits a Frog Splash(Signature). Savage gets down to Vicary's ear and shouts:"There's no escaping us!" Savage and Luke walk outside of the ring as they taunt to Vicary as a couple referees come down and help Vicary get up as they take him backstage.  
Chud:'Well that has just happened."  
Leo:"Now back to our scheduled program instead of spoiled brat and friends."  
Chud:"God damn it Leo.."  
 _*Evelyn Snow who looks similar to JoJo in WWE is in the ring with a microphone*  
_ Evelyn:"The following contest is a Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall!"  
 _*EDM Party by Bali Bandits start to play as two men walk out, one who is white and has wavy blonde hair, is around 5'5 and the other, white and has black curly hair, is around 5'7. They each have bright Neon Blue and White pants on and have bright green boots with the little straps Tyler Breeze has on his*  
_ Evelyn:"Making their way to the ring, at a combined weight of 382 pounds, they are the Neon Express, Chet Skye(the Blonde) and Jessie Wild(the other one)!"  
 _*Once the beat drops, Chet and Jessie do backflips off of the top turnbuckles into the ring with huge smiles on their face as they high five and get a loud cheer and pop from the crowd*  
_ Chud:"Oh boy! UNW just became a big party!"  
Leo:"Kill me now.."  
Chud:"Gladly. These two men are 6 time ABCW Tag Team Champions, Chet is a 3 time ABCW Cruiserweight Champion while Jessie is a 1 time ABCW Cruiserweight Champion and a 1 time ABCW TV Champion!"  
Leo:"Whoever let that happen should come die with me.."  
 _*Chud rolls his eyes at Leo as Bring the Darkness by CFO$ plays and the lights dim down as purple fog comes out on stage as Keith Blood, a male that looks pale with grey short hair and is around 5'6 and dressed like a vampire, and John Slasher, a black man in a cult like outfit walks out in a demonic mask*  
_ Evelyn:"And their opponents, at a combined weight of 419 pounds, Keith Blood and John Slasher, Scream!"  
Chud:'' These guys give me the chills."  
Leo:''They're cool! This is the kind of team we need in UNW! Not those Neon dudes."  
Chud:"Disagree to Agree."  
Leo:"English Chud English!"  
Chet and Keith were in the ring as the bell rang, signaling the start of the match. Chet offers a hand to shake for Keith, who takes his hand but throws him into the corner as he runs and hits a corner clothesline that looks like it just murdered Chet. Keith start to stomp on Chet as the ref starts to count for him to get off. "1! 2! 3! 4!" Keith gets off by 4 and he backs away from Chet, who starts to crawl back up to his feet. Keith goes up from behind him and goes for a Crucifix Driver(Finisher)but Chet holds on and hits a Samoan Drop on Keith. Chet looks scared as he backs up and tags out to Jessie, who leaps over the ropes into the ring. Jessie still has a smile unlike Chet. Jessie turns around and talks to Chet as Keith goes for Jessie, who flips back and hits a Pele Kick! Jessie is bouncing around like a kid on a sugar rush as he goes for a Standing 450 Splash(Variation of a Finisher) but Keith kicks Jessie out of the air. Keith kips up and lands on Jessie. Keith drags Jessie over to his corner as John tags himself in. John comes in as Keith gets one leg and John gets the other, as they spread them separately as Jessie screams in pain. John goes over to Jessie and deadlifts him onto his shoulder and hits a powerslam on Jessie as he goes for a pin.  
1!  
2!  
Jessie kicks out! John stares up into the sky and reaches his hands up muttering some demonic chant. John stands up as he drags Jessie to his feet and scoops him up, but Jessie slips through and leaps out to Chet and tags him in! Chet comes into the ring and immediately hits a slingblade! John gets back up but gets hit by another slingblade! John gets up once more as Chet hits another Slingblade! Chet is pumped up as he goes against the ropes getting a clap going. Chet waits until John is up when he goes for a swinging neckbreaker, but John swings Chet the other way and hits a neckbreaker on Chet as he goes for a pin.  
1!  
Chet kicks out!  
John walks over and tags into Keith, who comes into the ring and starts stomping away on Chet. Keith lifts Chet up, hooks his arms and hits a Double Underhook DDT(Signature)! Keith goes for a pin!  
1!  
2!  
Jessie springboards in and breaks up the pin!  
John comes in and hits a Slasher(Lariat, Finisher) On Jessie!  
Jessie rolls out of the ring as Keith turns the other direction to make sure Jessie rolls out as Chet goes for a Schoolboy rollup!  
1!  
2!  
Keith kicks out!  
Chet is back up as John enters the ring which makes the ref try to get him to get out. John goes for a Slasher(Lariat, Finisher) but Chet ducks and connects a enziguri to John! Keith goes for a Clothesline on Chet but he avoids it! Chet springboards off the ropes and bam! Bass Drop(Disaster Kick, Finisher) onto John! John flies out of the ring as Chet looks over at Keith. Jessie gets back up onto the apron as Chet irish whips Keith into his teams corner. Chet tags in Jessie. Chet throws Keith, who rolls into the middle of the ring while Jessie runs to the other corner. Jessie and Chet are energetic as they run up and hit a Broken Record(Superkick/Knee Strike combo, Tag Team Finisher) on Keith! Jessie falls down and hooks Keith's legs!  
1!  
2!  
3!  
EDM Party by Bali Bandits starts to play over the speakers in the arena as Chet and Jessie are freaking out that they just won. Chet and Jessie run up to each other and hug as they celebrate the fact they just won.  
Evelyn:"Here are your winners, Chet Skye and Jessie Wild, Neon Express!"  
Leo:"Oh come on! Not this! Why god why me?!"  
Chud:"Leo If I just heard you bitching I am going to smack you hear me boy?"  
Leo:"Fine.."  
Chud:'Good. Now congratulations to Chet and Jessie on somehow winning that match! I mean most of it they were being dominated by Scream. What a shocker."  
Leo:''What a shocker indeed."  
Chet and Jessie raise each other's hands as they walk out. John and Keith each look mad as they sit in the ring. The crowd cheers for Chet and Jessie until Jason Blood and Michael Chaos from Nation of Violence come out and take them out from behind! The crowd starts to boo them heavily as Michael and Jason start to kick and punch Chet and Jessie who are laid out on the ground. Jason drags up Jessie and spits in his face before he hits a Final Destination(Michinoku Driver, Finisher) against the steel entrance ramp! Chet starts to get dragged up by Michael, but hits a leg sweep on him! Chet gets up and connects a solid roundhouse kick to the head of Michael, just to receive a Bull Rush(Spear, Signature) by Jason! Chet and Jessie are laid out as Michael and Brad demand they receive mics from a tech member, who gives them over with fear in his eyes.  
Jason:"You see this Carlos?! This is what Nation of Violence does to fools like these! We want a tag title shot against those phonies of champs The Meme Dream! You hear us?!"  
Michael:"Or else this"*he points down to Chet and Jessie* "This is what will happen to your entire tag division!"  
Jason:"UNW just became a Nation of Violence and will stop being one once we are the UNW TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!"  
Michael and Jason drop their mics as they pose before walking backstage.  
 _*The camera cuts to show backstage and to show Thomas and Luke arguing with Carlos Gray*  
_ Luke:"Dad come on give us a shot."  
Carlos:"You can't just go attack someone and demand a shot!"  
Savage:"We didn't! He technically came out to try and attack us but we fought back."  
Carlos:"Fine look, which one of you really wants to fight Vicary?"  
Savage and Luke:"We both do."  
Carlos:"Ok then. I'm booking this for next week, Luke Gray vs Thomas "The Savage" Sherman for the #1 Contenders for the UNW Cruiserweight Championship."  
Luke and Savage "Bu-."  
Carlos:"Now go, I have things to do."  
Luke and Savage sighed:"Yes sir."  
Luke and Savage walk out of the room, as Robert Reeves walks in with the UNW World Championship.  
Robert:"Sir, I have a request that I get to pick who I defend this glorious title again-"  
Carlos:"Ok I'm going to stop you right there. Your opponent will be decided by matches and who really deserves it. You would do what everyone else does and pick jobbers."  
Robert:"But sir, I'm your UNW World Champion! I have rights!"  
Carlos:"Yeah rights to keep that title. Now shoo, I have important things to do other than deal with your nonsense."  
Robert:"Bu-"  
Carlos:"Oh and Robert, keep your mouth shut if you know what is good for you."  
Robert looked mad as he walked away.  
 _*The camera cuts back to Evelyn who is in the ring*  
_ Evelyn:"The following is a Women's match scheduled for one fall!"  
 _*Dangerous by Def Leppard starts to play as Katherine Quackenbush comes out and makes sure her father isn't near*  
_ Evelyn:"Introducing first, weighing in at 189 pounds, Katherine Quackenbush!"  
 _*Katherine gets into the ring and chills,sitting on a turnbuckle as High Hopes by P!ATD starts to play and Olivia Graves comes out*  
_ Evelyn:"And her opponent, weighing in at 235 pounds, Olivia Graves!"  
 _*Olivia gets into the ring as she waves to the crowd*  
_ Evelyn gets out of the ring as the bell is rung and Olivia and Katherine lock up. Katherine has the advantage when she has a hammerlock on Olivia, but Olivia switches it into a headlock. Katherine slips by though and locks in a german suplex hold and slams Olivia face first on the mat and adjusting her hold. Olivia slips through and has a headlock on Katherine as they slide up onto their feet and Olivia throws Katherine into the ropes. Olivia drops onto her belly as Katherine leaps over her and bounces back as Olivia scoops her up and hits a scoop slam. Katherine gets up quickly as Olivia starts to lift Katherine up into a suplex, but Katherine slips through and has a hold of Olivia in a full nelson hold and hits a dragon suplex on the 7'2 woman and bridges.  
1!  
Olivia kicks out. Katherine gets up and goes for a Big Boot which connects. Katherine stomps on Olivia a bit before going to the top turnbuckle, but Olivia gets up and tackles the legs of Katherine. Olivia sees a opportunity and climbs onto the second rope and gets a hold of Katherine and falling back and a Superplex! Katherine and Olivia are on the ground as Olivia crawls over to Katherine for the cover.  
1!  
2!  
Thr- Katherine kicks out!  
Olivia is a bit angered by this as she gets up and starts to pull Katherine up until she flips things over and locks in the Lightning Beta Lock(Finisher)! Olivia screams in agony as she leaps her 7'2 frame into the ropes and clings onto them, forcing Katherine to let go. Katherine starts ascending the top rope before she leaps off in a Shooting Star Press, which connects and she hooks the legs of Olivia!  
1!  
2!  
Olivia kicks out! Katherine waits until Olivia starts to get up before she bounces off the ropes and attempts a Springboard Tornado DDT, but Olivia doesn't go down, leading to Katherine locking her into a Guillotine Chokehold! Olivia falls to a knee as the ref keeps asking if she gives up, but Olivia shakes her head no. Olivia starts to do some weird warcry as the crowd starts clapping for her to get up. Olivia does so as Katherine starts panicking, not letting go. Olivia slams Katherine down, making her finally let go. Olivia goes to a corner and starts yelling for Katherine to get up. Katherine stumbles to her feet as Olivia charges at her for a Spear(Signature) but Katherine reverses it into a DDT! Katherine flips Olivia and hooks her legs.  
1!  
2!  
Thr-kickout! Katherine runs off the ropes and goes for a Somersault Senton, but Olivia rolls it into a Crucifix Rollup!  
1!  
2!  
3!  
High Hopes by Panic! At the Disco starts to play as Olivia rolls out of the ring while Katherine looks genuinely shocked.  
Leo:"Haha! Olivia played possum long enough to get a rollup victory on Katherine! Classic!"  
Chud:"I will admit that was a good strategy. Props to Olivia on that one."  
Katherine shakes her head as she leaves the ring and walks backstage, as the camera cuts to Carlos Gray in his office.  
Carlos:"Well Nation of Violence, I have received your message loud and clear. Well I'll tell you what. Next week, it will be Nation of Violence, against the two men they beat down, Neon Express in a #1 Contenders Tag Team Match. Good luck. Oh and as Nation of Violence will be having a manager or two in their corner, Neon Express will have their stablemates be in there corner. Adios."  
* _The camera changes back to Leo and Chud*_

Leo:"Well our GM Carlos Gray has responded to Nation of Violence."  
Chud:"Now next week we have Nation of Violence vs Neon Express."  
Leo:"Can't wait to see Chet and Jessie get murdered."  
Chud:"Can't wait to see you get fired."  
Leo:"..."  
Chud:"Anywho it is time for our main event!"  
Chud smirks as Breath by Breaking Benjamin starts to play as Seth Hunter comes out with the UNW TV Championship. He gets into the ring with a microphone and his title.  
Seth:"Alright I'm going to make this quick. I want a bit of a challenge tonight, therefore I'm having a, drumroll please…...Open Challenge for my TV Championship!I dare ANYONE to come out here and try to end my title reign!"  
Back For More by Five Finger Death Punch begins to play and Drake Barrett comes out. The crowd cheers for him as he makes his entrance.  
Evelyn Snow:"Introducing first, the challenger! Making his way to ring, weighing in at 288 pounds, Drake Barrett!"  
Drake enters the ring as he takes off his leather jacket and attempts to flirt with Evelyn, but she acts like he isn't there.  
Evelyn:"Introducing, the champion! Weighing in at 232 pounds, he is the UNW TV Champion, Seth, Hunter!"  
Seth gives the title to the ref before shaking hands with Drake as the bell rings. Drake and Seth waltz around the ring as they go for a lockup. Seth has a headlock on Drake, who spins it around into a Hammerlock. Drake spins Seth around just to get a slap to the face. Seth runs off the ropes as he attempts a Clothesline, but Drake goes for a Lariat, making Drake and Seth bounce off each other onto the ground. Drake and Seth are back up as Drake goes behind Seth and goes for a German Suplex, but Seth reverses it into a Victory Roll.  
1!  
Drake kicks out! Seth doesn't allow Drake to get up as he hits a Kamigoye on Drake and goes for the pin.  
1!  
2!  
Drake kicks out again! Seth goes to the legs of Drake and attempts to flip him over, but Drake kicks Seth off of him and gets up. Drake runs and hits a Running Big Boot on Seth. Drake gets up and goes behind Seth and connects with the Half Nelson Backbreaker. Drake starts to taunt to the crowd, but the crowd enjoys this. Seth goes behind Drake and locks in a Coquina Clutch! Seth falls back, dragging Drake down with him. The ref begins to ask Drake if he taps but he keeps shouting no. Drake rolls, giving Seth greater leverage on the Coquina Clutch. Seth lets go, just to lock in a Ankle Lock on Drake! Drake screams in pain as the ref keeps making sure he doesn't tap. Drake starts to crawl towards the ropes, but Seth drags him back into the center of the ring. Drake screams as Seth torques his Angle. Drake crawls to the ropes and bit more before lunging out and getting a hold of them! Seth lets go as he ascends to the top rope while Drake clings to his ankle. Seth up top and leaps off with a Diving Elbow Drop before hooking the legs of Drake.  
1!  
2!  
Thre-Drake kicks out! Seth drops down and locks in Destiny(Regal Stretch, Signature) on Drake!  
Leo:"Seth just wearing down his opponent!"  
Chud:"Smart move against a man like Drake!"  
Drake starts to look he is fading as the ref takes his arm and releases it, but his arm stays up! The crowd cheers for this as Drake starts to punch Seth until he finally releases the hold! Drake clings to the ropes, not wanting to leave the. Seth waits in a corner until Drake gets off the ropes. Drake goes for a Running Big Boot, but Seth sees this coming and moves out of the way as Drake lands in a corner. Seth sees the opportunity in front of him before he runs up and connects with a Shining Wizard, before hitting a Running Bulldog(Shining Wizard/Bulldog Combo, Signature)! Seth takes the legs of Drake before locking in the Sharpshooter(Finisher)! Drake shouts in pain and as he looks about to ready to tap, Toby Myers runs out to the ring with a Steel Chair! Toby slides in before wacking Seth with chair, causing the referee to ring the bell and give Seth the DQ win.  
Evelyn:"Your winner by Disqualification, and still the UNW TV Champion, Seth Hunter!"  
The Jersey Shore Smashmouth continues to swing his chair against Seth, before attacking Hunter as well. Toby does this until neither man is moving as referees and medical assistance come down. Toby smiles as he rolls out of the ring and leaves.  
Chud:"Well ladies and gents, that was our Main Event and the end of the show! Hope you enjoyed and tune in next time for UNW!"  
Leo:"Goodbye, and Goodnight!"  
* _The camera fades to black as Drake and Seth are helped backstage.*_

Results of the show:  
Match 1:Luke Gray v Conor McAllister  
Result:Never started as Luke and Thomas "The Savage" Sherman brawled with Vicary Santerino.  
Match 2:Neon Express(Chet Sky and Jessie Wild) def Scream(Keith Blood and John Slasher via pin  
Match 3: Olivia Graves def Katherine Quackenbush via pin  
Match 4: Seth Hunter(c) def Drake Hunter via DQ to retain the UNW TV Championship.  
Hope y'all enjoyed and see you guys next episode! Sorry if this one wasn't good or as good as last episode, took me a while to get ideas.


End file.
